Natsu's limited self-control
by caandle
Summary: Natsu's always been a little handsy even when they weren't dating but now that they are - well, PDA and Natsu go hand in hand together as much as spicy food and fire. Lucy didn't realise what she signed up for. Nalu. ONE SHOT.


Natsu's limited self-control  
 _by caandle_

* * *

They're at a job when it first happens. It's a sly touch, a little kind of thing that she almost missed, but it's the start of many incidents (that progressively get more extreme) that eventually leads Lucy to one, simple conclusion.

Natsu has no self-control when in public.

Not that she didn't know that already - honestly, why was she so surprised? - but Lucy didn't know how little of it he has.

Her whip rushed through the air with a satisfying _crack_ , ensnaring the tip around the current bad guy's ankle, making the dark wizard tumble to the ground with a loud, startled shout. Natsu's behind her, laughing gleefully, one fist aflame and rushes forward to pummel his face back into the ground as he tries to get back up – when _it_ happens.

A quick, barely there, squeeze to her behind that she doesn't register until after he'd slammed the dark wizard's face back into the mud – and only because of the lingering warmth of his hand.

Lucy's so shocked that her response to Natsu's shout of _"Lucy!"_ is delayed. A second bad guy, that they hadn't known was there, swung a tree stump that he'd just ripped out of the ground, aiming for her head. She just managed to dodge the blow, ducking under the stump and giving a swift, spinning heel kick that had him drop the stupid stump, clutching his ankle in pain. It didn't have the strength to knock him over – the guy was built like a brick – but it powerful enough that he backed off and Lucy was able to keep her head firmly on her shoulders. Her own ankle was left throbbing (seriously, what did this guy eat?) but it was better than missing her head.

They'd finished the battle fairly quickly after that, Happy teasing her about her daydreaming during combat (he got a hissed _"Shut it cat!"_ for that), and were able to go home after collecting the reward.

Half of it was deducted because majority of the forest was demolished – some trees were still smoking when they'd left, Lucy really hoped it hadn't caused a wildfire because she really did not have the funds for _those_ expenses – but the leftover amount was still hefty enough she wouldn't be behind on rent.

The next time it happens is when they're at the guild. It was late but Fairy Tail was still rowdy, drinks being chugged and spilling all over the floor, drunken shouts and curses being tossed up into the air. A typical Friday night for Fairy Tail wizards.

Lucy was huddled up in a corner booth with a book, hiding tired yawns behind the back of her hand, tilting her head every now and then to avoid a flying missile – Gray's flaming underwear, Happy chasing after a fish Elfman threw, an empty alcohol barrel and she was pretty sure Jet had been chucked over her head as well. Natsu slides into the booth next to her. She knows it's him even before she looks up – the heat rippling off the newcomer's body like powerful waves can't be anything _but_ her partner. The warmth is as reassuring as it is relaxing and she leans closer to take all of it, greedy for the extra comfort.

"Hey Luce." His breath hits her ear, voice low and close. Lucy shivers at his tone and turns to face him before reeling back in surprise, not expecting how close he was. Natsu huffs a laugh, fingers grazing the hem of her short skirt.

"Got tired of trying to beat Gray up?"

"Nah," he murmurs, shooting her a toothy smile. "Ice Princess landed in Juvia's boobs 'n she passed out. That idiot's just tryna revive her."

Lucy glances over to main floor where Gray is, in fact, trying to wake up a bloody-nosed Juvia, and shakes her head at the comical scene.

"Too bad Gray can't enjoy his woman without her passin' out!"

"They're not together yet –" Natsu's mischievous glint is the only warning before he presses his face against her cleavage, given easy access by her rather low-cut shirt, snuggling further against her breasts. Lucy's face flushes, steam wafting off her skin due to how flustered she is.

"Natsu!" She hissed, pushing him off her. "We're at the guild!"

"So?" Natsu bats her threatening fists away, grinning wide. "I did this at the guild all the time before!"

"B-But we weren't dating then!"

"Why does that matter?" He whines, reaching for her. "Now that we are doesn't that mean I can do it without you gettin' all fussy?"

"Not at the guild!" Lucy eyes the hand he's just placed on her upper thigh before nervously glancing around Fairy Tail. "I won't hear the end of it from Mira and Cana!"

Natsu only shrugs and before she can react, pulls her onto his lap, hand on her hips in an iron-clad hold – not enough to hurt her but enough that she can't get off. Lucy only splutters as he presses his nose against the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent deeply. "Let 'em. Wanna show everyone ya mine."

His words, despite her encompassing mortification – she did _not_ miss the way Mira's head immediately snapped over to them from behind the bar – sent a familiar jolt of pleasure throughout her body. "Natsu," she whines, wriggling in his grasp. "Let me go. This is embarrassing."

Natsu laughs against her throat and moves his way up on her skin to nibble at her jaw. "Nobody cares."

"I'm pretty sure Mira is taking photos of us right now." Lucy says dryly, still squirming, and despite herself, stretches her neck to allow him easier access.

"Good," Natsu purrs, "Get her to send them to me later."

Lucy rolls her eyes before going still in his arms as he presses a kiss behind her ear, withholding her gasp of surprise. "Natsu!" she hisses as his fingers edge the hem of her shirt, warm against her skin. Her breath hitches in her throat as he trails kisses along her jaw, up to her cheeks and at the corner of her mouth.

She knows her face is practically radiating steam – as if she was the one with fire magic – and they really shouldn't be doing this in public, let alone the guild (sure, everyone's pretty open around here but they'll never let her live it down!), but Lucy can't help but melt in his arms at the attention she was receiving. Natsu grinned against her skin, and moved to cup her cheek, angling her head to pres their lips together. His mouth was hot against hers, and the kiss was eager, a little messy but Lucy didn't mind that much. She gave up on telling him off and gave into the feeling of him under her. Natsu's hands burned as they moved along her body, making her gasp at the feeling.

There were loud hoots and raunchy hollers erupting behind them (along with a scandalized _"Wendy close your eyes!"_ by Carla) but Lucy paid no attention to them as she wound her fingers in his hair, tugging him closer.

Natsu may have no self-control but Lucy found that she didn't mind too much.

* * *

 **A/N:**

hiya everybody! This one-shot's been on my tumblr for a couple of days and I kept forgetting to post it here, but here it is! I hope you enjoyed this little bit! It was a headcannon given to me by **millennial-star-gazer** on Tumblr: **"Natsu and PDa with Lucy - dude has no qualms about it whatsoever. He won't hesitate to cozy up to, steal kisses from or hower her all over with them whether in public or private or in front of the guild. Natsu's not shy about passionately kissing Lucy senseless either."**

If anyone has a headcanon/request they'd like to see, feel free to send it in at my tumblr **caandleworks!**


End file.
